Tale of Two Sabers: Revan and Revana
by Jaicer Reed
Summary: OK I forgot the password to my other account but it isn;t that hard to tell its me :/ summary: What if there were TWO Revans. Revan and Revana. They were seperated and trying to reconnect. Will they find each other again or will 2 people get in the way?


**DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to say it nothing star wars related except for Kade and a few other OC's belong to me….it makes me teary eyed to say it but a lawsuit isn't on my top 10 'want list'. Enjoy the story.**

**NOTE: I am slightly mixing SWTOR and KotOR. Meaning the soldier and scout armors look like the republic trooper and scout trooper armors from SWTOR. And this will have 2 Revans in it. Yes Revana isn't that creative but what can I say. Canonish characters aren't my thing.**

**CHAPTER 1: Enter Kade Bard and Samantha Tristar**

Long ago in a far off galaxy, a war was waged between light and darkness. The defenders of peace, the Jedi, aided the Republic in its battle against the Sith Empire. This was made hard due to the iron grip the Sith Lords Revan and Revana had on the galaxy. The Jedi Council needed Revan and Revana to be removed so they sent the padawan Bastila Shan to capture them. While Bastila and her strike team were on board Revan and Revana's ship, Malak opened fire on his master. Revan was seriously injured by the betrayal and Revana was rendered unconscious when a beam fell on her. Bastila managed to protect a flicker of life in the dark lords which forged a bond between them. The two Sith was reprogrammed by the Jedi Council and recruited into the Republic Army aboard the Endar Spire. This is the story of Their programmed identities. This is the story of Kade Bard and Samantha Tristar

Kade had finished making his rounds on the Endar Spire and headed for the Cantina. On the way he met a very interesting woman. She was a Jedi.

"Hello", she greeted. Kade nodded to her.

"Ma'am", he replied with a salute. The jedi laughed to herself.

"No need to be formal soldier", she informed him. Kade let his shoulders slack a little but still stood at attention. The female Jedi talked with him for a short while before she was called away.

"It was very nice to meet you Kade", she said smiling and bowing. Kade nodded back.

"Oh wait I never caught your…name", he said but it was too late. She had left already. Kade sighed and continued on his way to the Cantina. When he arrived he removed his Scout Trooper helmet and let his brown hair fall into place. It was messy and was slightly long. It almost covered his green eyes. His hair and eyes framed his young face very well though. He looked slightly out of place in the green camouflage armor. He ordered some Tarisian Ale and set in. A young lady officer approached him.

"Good evening trooper", she said casually with a slight slur. Kade looked up from his drink and looked at the young lady. She had Black hair tied back into a pony tail. Her eyes were blue and they matched her hair and face very well. She wore a regular officer's uniform, minus the medals and it wasn't buttoned up revealing her regular white T-shirt. She had obviously been drinking as she could barely stand straight.

"Ma'am", Kade said nodding. The woman took a seat next to the scout and leaned on her arms and stared at him. Kade felt slightly unnerved under her gaze.

"Is there something you need ma'am?" he asked politely. The woman shook her head and kept staring.

"My name is Samantha", she said still slurring.

"Kade", Kade introduced himself. He looked back at Samantha to see she was still staring.

"Ma'am-", he began but was interrupted by Samantha scolding him, telling him to call her by her name not 'ma'am'. Kade complied and continued his thought.

"Samantha, how many drinks have you had tonight?" he asked the tipsy officer. Samantha looked as if she was thinking before she replied.

"I think around three or five or maybe even…No I think it was eight", she mumbled. After a few more moments of thought she nodded her affirmation. Kade simply smiled to himself. He wasn't one to take advantage of women who couldn't think straight. After a few more minutes of silence Samantha stopped staring at Kade. Kade turned his head when he felt the blue piercing eyes leave him. He barely held in his laughter when he saw Samantha asleep on the counter next to him. Kade, being able to drink a Mandalorian under the table, paid for his drinks and hefted the unconscious woman over his shoulder. He placed his helmet on his head and carried Samantha out. He received many hoots and hollers for this but he just rolled his eyes under his helmet as he carried Samantha. After asking several dumbfounded soldiers where the woman's room was he set Samantha onto her bed in her room. As he turned to leave he heard a slight whimper. He looked over his shoulder to see Samantha tossing and turning in her sleep. She kept mumbling something about darkness. Kade had similar nightmares sometimes. He was about to shrug it off when Samantha called his name.

"Don't leave please Kade", Samantha called. She had opened her eyes slightly and was staring at the scout again. Kade hesitated for a moment before sighing, removing his helmet, and pulling up a chair. He didn't know why but he felt a strange connection to this woman. Samantha smiled and closed her eyes again. Kade, being trained to go weeks without sleeping, stayed up the whole night and watched her. This would definitely be an interesting trip.

"**All **soldiers to your stations!" Carth Onasi's voice came on over the Endar Spire intercom. Kade was snapped out of his light daze to see Samantha quickly changing into soldier armor. He quickly looked at the ceiling.

"It's about time you got up", Samantha said clasping her backpack to her armor. Kade placed his helmet on.

"Just figured I would nap a bit", Kade joked as he pulled his blaster rifle off his back. Samantha tossed him a long sword in a sheath and he clasped it to his hip. His vibro knife was on his other hip and ready to go.

"So what's going on?" Kade asked after Samantha had readied herself. Before she could answer a soldier ran into the room. He eyed the two curiously before saying what he was going to.

"My name is Trask Ulgo. The Sith are attacking the Endar Spire", the soldier said.

"Thanks, I think we came to that conclusion already", Kade said. That earned him a sharp elbow to the side from Samantha. Kade barely flinched but the message was received.

"They are probably looking for Bastila", Trask continued. Trask would have seen the puzzled look on Kade's face if the helmet wasn't in the way. Samantha asked his question for him though.

"Who is Bastila?" she asked

"Bastila is the commanding officer on the Endar spire. Her Battle Meditation is vital to the Republic. Her survival is top priority", Trask finished. Kade and Samantha nodded. They knew their oaths. Their own lives were insignificant compared to the jedi's. Trask nodded and pulled his blaster pistol.

"Now that we understand let's go", he said turning to the door. However the door had been locked down due to the security protocol.

"Damn, this will slow us down", Trask cursed. He began entering the codes for the door. After a good 3 minutes the door finally opened. The trio rushed through and encountered their first enemies on the ship. A lone Republic trooper was firing relentlessly at a two Sith troopers. His spray of fire missed their marks most of the time but a few blasts landed injuring the enemy. It wasn't enough however and the Republic soldier was soon gunned down.

"This must be the advanced boarding party. We can't let them through", Trask said aiming his pistol.

"FOR THE REPUBLIC!" All three soldiers shouted firing their weapons. Kade was the best shot by far as each shot hit their mark. The two Sith were downed in under a minute. Kade took point this time and led Samantha and Trask into another hallway. This time the battle was more intense. A group of at least six republic soldiers were fighting against eight Sith. The battle was going poorly for the Republic though as an explosion caused by a grenade canister struck by stray fire wiped out a soldier. Another Republic soldier was barely holding up against a Sith vibro blade wielder. He swung wide hoping to catch the Sith off guard but the Sith took the opening and rammed his vibro double blade into the Republic soldiers chest. The three republic gunmen fired at some Sith and killed one but the Sith with the vibro blade attacked them distracting their fire. One of the shooting Sith launched a frag grenade at the three Republic soldiers and his Sith comrade. The explosion killed all four.

"Could this get any worse?" Samantha asked as she lobbed a sonic grenade at the remaining Sith, knocking them off their feet, and Trask and Kade finished them off. Kade and Trask opened another blast door to reveal the Jedi Kade had met the day before and Dark Jedi engaged in combat.

"To answer your question…yes…yes it can", Kade replied sighing at their bad luck. He was about to pull his long sword when Trask stopped him.

"No this battle is too much for us. Let the Jedi handle it", he ordered. Kade nodded and released his sword. The Jedi swung her saber in an arc at the Sith's chest but it was deflected into the floor, striking some faulty wiring. The sparking distracted the Sith allowing the Jedi to stab him in the gut. The Jedi deactivated her lightsaber and looked at the three soldiers. Her eyes went wide when she saw Samantha.

"It's you. You are-", the Jedi's words were cut off by an explosion. Kade and Samantha ran over to her. She was barely alive. She looked at them both with glassy eyes. She was very close to death.

"Padawan Shan has faith in you", she murmured.

"Do not fail…us", the female Jedi said with her last breath. Kade sighed and closed the Jedi's eyes with his palm. He hefted his blaster rifle again. He had seen enough of the Republic soldiers die. He felt very bad to see a woman with a future die because of the hate of the Sith. He aimed the blaster rifle at the incoming Sith soldiers and let off a volley. All the shots hit, wiping out the Sith. He began his march to the bridge, Samantha and Trask in tow.

"Don't let hate drive you Kade", Samantha warned. Kade just growled. He opened the bridge door and pulled out his long sword, stabbing the Sith that was on the other side of the door. The Sith let out a startled yell as he fell to the ground. Kade pulled the sword out and slashed across the chest of the next Sith in one swift movement. He walked towards the head of the bridge when an explosion knocked him back. He grunted as his back hit the floor. He slowly rose and looked at the carnage that was left. Sith and Republic soldiers were now dead. Samantha and Trask helped Kade to his feet and they all ran to the starboard side entrance. They all stopped when they heard a very deadly sounding snap-hiss. The door opened down the way to revel a Dark Jedi with a double bladed saber waiting for them.

"Damn. Get going you two I will hold him off", Trask yelled pulling a sword of his own and charging at the Dark Jedi.

"Wait!" Samantha called but Trask had already sealed the door behind him. Kade gripped Samantha's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Let's not make his sacrifice be in vain", he said. Samantha nodded slowly and they both headed for the starboard sector.

**Ok guys. I lost my old Account password so I redid this.I'm gonna continue it whether ya like it or not MUAHAHAHAHA! On a lighter less evil laughing note, I plan on writing a Metroid fanfic involving a SamusxOC (Deal with it it's not THAT bad of an idea) and a One Piece fanfic for another character named Echo. If I get enough reviews on this and the other 2 stories I MAY make another in a subject of the fans chosing. So read, review, love it, hate it….then go eat a muffin….WAIT I FORGOT SOMETHING! I'm going to make it very clear….I despise the Taris level in the game. It takes too long…MUCH too long. SO I'm going to skip over it mostly other than meeting Mission, saving Bastila, and getting outa there.**


End file.
